Don't Forget, I love you!
by WinchesterDean
Summary: Sam Winchester, gosta do irmão de um jeito diferente, mas tem medo de conversar com o irmão, e quando o dia de conversar chega. Ele tem uma grande suspresa!
1. Where is you?

O moreno estava com a cabeça cheia á dias, estava com as coisas e palavras travadas na garganta, pronto para dizer tudo para o loiro, que estava num bar qualquer, provavelmente enchendo a cara, ou tendo uma noite com alguma vadia, qualquer.

Sam estava suportando aquilo, durante semanas, e sentia algo de que precisava acertar as contas com o irmão, até porque, Sam sentia algo mais que amor de irmão, pelo loiro, ele sentia algo forte, um sentimento ardente, como o fogo. Teclava sem muita paciência, procurando algo, interessante, em sites paranormais, para se distrair um pouco, porque, fazia tempo que criaturas sobrenaturais não apareciam para atormentá-los. Os sites passavam apenas de relance nos olhos do moreno, ele não estava nada interessado naquilo agora, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Provavelmente, Dean chegaria tarde, e mesmo que Sam esperasse por ele, não daria para conversar com ele, talvez ele estivesse "alegre" demais, e não entenderia nada, e muito menos levaria a sério. Então desligou o seu computador portátil, e o deixou sobre a mesa. Jogou-se na cama de solteiro, ao lado da cama do irmão, e virou-se ficando deitando de lado, enquanto observava a luz da lua entrar pela janela do quarto. Não estava com sono, e não tirava o loiro da cabeça.

O relógio do quarto acabará de bater três horas, e Sam ainda estava com os olhos em alerta, esperando pelo irmão mais velho. Não demorou, e o moreno ouviu certa movimentação na porta, fechou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo, enquanto mantinha os ouvidos atentos no que o outro faria, a seguir. O loiro apenas entrou no quarto, jogando as chaves sobre uma mesa qualquer, e deitou-se preguiçosamente na cama, suspirando cansado. Sam suspirou, levantou-se da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro, encostou a porta e acendeu a luz. Olhou-se no espelho, sua expressão, seu rosto estava horrível, uma expressão cansada e acabada tomava conta do rosto do moreno. Meneou a cabeça negativamente, logo abrindo a torneira e lavando seu rosto. Deixou as gotas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, enquanto se olhava no espelho. Suspirou em frente ao espelho, e voltou a apagar as luzes, enquanto saia do banheiro. Encostou-se na porta do mesmo, e observou por algum tempo, o loiro. Começava a se lembrar dos momentos felizes ao lado do irmão, das brincadeiras, palhaçadas, tudo de melhor que haviam passado juntos, e não pode deixar de chorar, porque tudo isso, que tinham passado, era como irmãos. Será que a relação deles, continuaria igual? Depois que Sam falasse o que ele sentia por Dean? Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas, com as costas das mãos. Pegou sua jaqueta sobre a cadeira, e saiu do hotel, não estava com sonho, e muito menos, que conseguiria dormir, pois não tirava os pensamentos da cabeça.

Saiu devagar do quarto, sem fazer barulho, desceu as escadas do hotel, as primeiras movimentações começavam no andar de baixo, o dono do hotel, parecia ter acordado agora, e estava sentado atrás do balcão, com uma grande xicara de café preto. Sam passou por ele e sorriu amigavelmente, antes de empurrar a porta do hall de entrada do hotel para sair, o moreno parou e virou-se para o homem velho de cabelos grisalhos.

_– Aonde eu posso comprar algo pro café da manhã?_ – Perguntou baixo, olhando o outro. O senhor de idade, apenas sorriu e indicou com o dedo indicador uma cafeteria em frente ao hotel.

– _Se aquela ali, servi_r. – Disse com um tom brincalhão, ele parecia ser sério, mas quando falava era em um tom engraçado. Sam sorriu em resposta.

– _Obrigado._ – Então caminhou na direção da porta abrindo-a. Atravessou a rua, e sorriu para a loira que varia a cafeteira sem muita vontade ao vê-lo ali.

–_ Bom dia!_ – O moreno a cumprimentou, enquanto abria a porta da cafeteira, sob o olhar severo da loira. Sam caminhou até o balcão, onde uma senhora idosa colocava uns doces no mostruário. Pela surpresa do Winchester mais novo, ela ergueu os olhos enrugados, o olhando.

– _O que vai querer meu jovem?_ – Perguntou a senhora de cabelos grisalhos, olhos ligeiramente caídos, e uma vozinha fina, quase que irritante. O moreno fitou os doces que ela havia acabado de colocar ali, e fez um olhar pensativo, olhando para a idosa.

– _Acho que vou querer dois desses... _– Pediu baixo, apontando para os doces.

– _E também duas xícaras de café, pra levar. Obrigado_. – Falou rapidamente, enquanto via a senhora pegar as coisas. Embrulhou as coisas num saco de cor parda, e lhe entregou juntamente com as duas xicaras com café quente. Sam pegou as coisas nas mãos, um pouco desajeitado, e sorriu agradecido. Saiu da cafeteira com dificuldade, voltando a caminhar na direção do hotel. Subiu as escadas do hotel rapidamente, cuidado com as coisas, para não esparramar nada, entrou no quarto, devagar, não querendo acordar o loiro, que dormia profundamente. Colocou as coisas sobre a mesa, onde no dia anterior estava com seu computador portátil, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, olhando o loiro dormir. Observou o corpo dele quase nu, apenas com a cueca boxer tampando a sua parte baixa, passando os olhos devagar por cada músculo do braço do mais velho, fitando suas costas largas e másculas. Meneou a cabeça querendo se livrar desses pensamentos, e então inclinou-se pra frente, apoiando sua cabeça nos braços.

– _Dean? Dean... Dean... _ – Chamou.

Não demorou e o loiro abriu os olhos, com um olhar sonolento, e sentou-se na cama, bocejando.

– _Sam? Que horas são?_ – Perguntou, abrindo a boca como um leão, que rugia ao espantar seu inimigo. Sam sorriu.

– _São exatas, cinco horas e trinta minutos_. – Respondeu, abrindo ao papel pardo que cobria os doces.

– _Seu desgraçado!_ – Falou o loiro em tom brincalhão, bocejando novamente.

– _Te chamei, porque trouxe café, e se não beber agora, vai ficar frio. E também por que_.. – Engoliu em seco, e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes do loiro.

– _Quero conversar com você._ – Falou em tom envergonhado. Dean moveu-se na cama, se aproximando da mesa improvisada, para tomarem o café..

– _Conversar comigo? Sobre o que? Demônios? Criaturas?_ – Perguntou brincalhão, pegando um dos doces, e o colocando inteiramente na boca.

–_ Er... Não é sobre esse tipo de coisa.. Que eu quero conversar.. É sobre a gente.. Sobre nós, Dean_.. – Respondeu ao loiro, dando entonação ao nós.

Fanfiction de quatro capitulos, desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, mas sei lá. Estava em dúvida de postava ou não. Não curti muito.

Se deixarem reviews posto os outros ainda hoje.


	2. The works, together

O loiro resmungou algo com a boca cheia, parecia ser algo parecido com um sim, Sam riu baixo, e bebeu um pouco da xícara de café, mantendo os olhos fixos no loiro. Dean havia quase colocado a torta inteira na boca, então já havia terminado, só faltava o café. O moreno ainda comia um pequeno pedaço da torta.

– _Pode falar o que você quer, Sam..._ – O loiro sussurrou e bebeu mais um gole do café. Sam terminou sua torta e enquanto mastigava, pensava em como começaria aquele assunto tão delicado. Terminou seu café, e sentou-se ao lado do irmão na cama, cruzando as mãos.

– _Então Dean... Desde quando você foi me procurar em Stanford, para procurarmos pelo papai, eu senti algo diferente por você. Um amor forte aqui dentro... E não é amor de irmão... Acho que eu estou apaixonado por você..._ – Sussurrou essa última parte em tom baixo e envergonhado. Dean apenas sorriu gentilmente e assentiu com a cabeça, virando seu rosto para fitar o irmão mais novo.

– _Sam... Porque você acha que desde quando eu estou com você, eu tenho saído mais, tenho saído com mais mulheres, e estando ao seu lado somente nas caçadas... Não... Você não deve saber... Eu tenho feito tudo isso, porque eu também estou sentindo a mesma coisa por você, um desejo grande aqui, por você... E isso só aumenta, porque a cada criatura que caçamos, eu tenho medo de te perder... E me sinto responsável por você... Me culpando quando algo dá errado._.. – Falou baixo sorrindo para o mais novo enquanto falava. Os olhos do moreno tinham um brilho diferente nos olhos depois de ter ouvido o loiro falar. Sam sorriu envergonhado e baixou por algum tempo o olhar, voltando a olhar para o mais velho quase que em seguida.

– _Sério Dean? É verdade o que você está dizendo?_ – Perguntou o moreno, em um tom quase que infantil. Dean riu baixinho e assentiu com a cabeça olhando nos olhos claros do mais novo.

– _Nunca falei tão sério, em minha vida... Sam._..– Falou baixinho levando uma mão até a coxa do moreno, e iniciando uma carícia ali.

Dean inclinou-se pra mais perto de Sam, aproximando os lábios do moreno aos dele, querendo beijá-lo, felizmente depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ele teria aqueles lábios, aquele corpo só pra ele. Manteve as carícias na coxa do mais novo, e roçou os seus lábios nos lábios do moreno. Sam sorriu e fez o mesmo, sentindo os lábios do irmão tocarem os seus de uma forma diferente, fechou os olhos devagar, levando uma das mãos até a sua coxa, e colocando-a sobre a mão do irmão, que o acariciava. Iam se envolver num beijo quente e desejado por ambos, mas algo aconteceu, um grande estrondo foi ouvido na porta do apartamento deles. Parecia ser um tiro, Dean afastou-se um pouco.

–_ É... Isso não vai acontecer hoje... _ – Sussurrou apertando gentilmente a coxa do moreno, e levantou-se rapidamente, procurando na mochila, sal, ou algo que pudesse deter a criatura que estivesse do lado de fora do quarto. Sam sorriu e abriu os olhos, vendo o loiro se levantar e colocar sal nas portas e janelas levantou-se e pegou a Colt nas mãos.

– _Não Sam... Não será preciso usar isso... Este é fraco... Não vai precisar de algo tão poderoso..._– Comentou dando um sorriso debochado para o irmão. Dean juntou as coisas dentro da mochila e pegou na mão do mais novo, o puxando para perto da janela, abrindo a mesma em seguida. Deixou que o irmão fosse primeiro, e depois desceu as escadas laterais do hotel onde estavam. Correram na direção do carro, e Dean pisou fundo, indo para um local desconhecido e distante dali. Depois de algumas horas de viagem, chegaram ao destino, uma casa velha, e abandonada. Entraram juntos na mesma, colocando a mochila sobre a mesa.

– _Acho que eu preciso fazer uma coisa._.. – Falou o moreno sorrindo ao mais velho. Pegou um dos livros velhos que Bobby havia dito que talvez precisassem, e o abriu desenhando a chave de Salomão no chão da casa. Em seguida Dean ajudou Sam, a colocar um tapete sobre o desenho. Depois ouviram alguém entrando na casa, derrubando a porta com apenas um chute, Dean afastou Sam e ficou na frente dele, o protegendo, para que nada acontecesse ao moreno.

– _Olá sua puta... O que você quer?_ – Pediu, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ela caminhou na direção deles.

– _Eu quero a Colt... Agora... _ – Falou alto, dando ênfase ao agora.

– _Não estamos com a Colt... E mesmo se estivéssemos não iriamos entrega-la a você._

– _Ah não? Que papo furado... Acharam que eu não acharia vocês aqui... Só por ser um local distante e deserto... Tsc, tsc... Realmente pelo que falam dos Winchesters... Achei que vocês fossem mais inteligentes._

– _Estávamos contando com a sua presença aqui..._ - Sussurrou o loiro, e abaixou-se tirando o tapete, revelando o desenho no chão. A jovem demônia sorriu assim que viu o desenho no chão, e logo sentiu-se presa e amarrada numa cadeira qualquer, sobre a chave de Salomão. Dean sorriu para o mais novo e indicou o livro velho sobre a mesa.

– _Agora, Sam.._. – Pediu o loiro em tom autoritário. Sam sorriu e caminhou na direção da mesa onde o livro se encontrava, pegou entre as mãos e folheou as páginas, procurando o exorcismo. Assim que encontrou deu alguns passos até a direção do irmão e sorriu. O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como se dissesse para o moreno iniciar o exorcismo. Sam olhou os textos em latim, e iniciou.

–_"Exorcizamus t, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis, adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... "_ [/i] – Falava o exorcismo calmamente, fitando a loira e o irmão que andava ao redor da moça furioso, querendo saber onde eles teriam deixado seu pai. Dizendo essas palavras a jovem demônia gemeu baixo, sentindo o poder do exorcismo aos poucos.

– _Seu pai está morto... Ele pediu para ver seus filhos, pela última vez, com lágrimas nos olhos, e foi aí que eu cortei a garganta dele... _– Falou com uma gota e suor escorrendo pela sua testa, e sendo olhada com o olhar furioso do Winchester mais velho.

– _É bom que isso seja mentira... Senão eu mesmo levo você ao inferno... Onde matarei cada um de seus filhos desgraçados... Então... Que Deus me ajude... _ – Falou se apoiando nos braços da cadeira, e cuspindo as palavras no rosto da loira. Dean terminou de falar, voltando a andar em volta da garota, olhando para o mais novo, para que ele continuasse.

– _"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge..."_ – Ao continuar um vento forte entra pelo comodo, fazendo as páginas dos livros trocarem, e as coisas leves voarem do seu lugar para o chão. Sam olha o que acontece, com um olhar assustado.

– _Você realmente não aceita um "MORTO" como resposta. Não é?_ – Perguntou a loira, entre um olhar furioso para o Winchester mais velho.

– _"Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertati servire, te rogamus audi nos..._ _Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi..."_ – Com a continuação, os ventos se intensificaram e a jovem possuída deu um grito, e a cadeira, onde ela estava sentada foi arrastada para os quatro cantos da chave de Salomão.

–_ Espere... Um prédio, ok? Um prédio... Jeffeson City... _– Murmurou a loira já sem muita força.

–_ Espere... Onde? Missouri? O endereço... Vamos._. – Perguntou Dean, fazendo sinal para o Winchester mais novo, para esperar com o exorcismo, enquanto fazia perguntas ao demônio.

–_ Eu não sei... Eu juro_... – Grunhiu, baixando a cabeça cansada. Dean aborrecido com as mentiras da criatura.

–_ Termine isso... _ – Pediu furioso, olhando para o mais novo, que olhava assustado para o irmão, em seu estado de nervos, e para a garota prestes a ser exorcizada.

– _"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, te rogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel..." _- Em seguida o demônio tremeu na cadeira de forma demoníaca e baixou a cabeça, voltando a erguê-la quase que instantaneamente com os olhos negros como a noite do lado de fora, da velha casa.

– _"Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae..." _ – A garota possuída enrosca as mãos nas cordas, e puxa querendo se livrar dali, sem sucesso. Todas essas interrupções do Winchester mais novo, estavam deixando o mais velho irritado.

– _Sam, termine isso... _ – O moreno apenas o olhou desastrado, e engoliu em seco, continuando.

–_ "benedictus deus, gloria patri..."_ – Terminou essa última fala do livro grosso, que segurava nas mãos, dando ênfase ao final, e logo em seguida vendo a garota vomitar a fumaça negra pela boca.

x_x_x_x_x

**CassGirl4ever:** Nossa, senti sua falta por todo esse tempo. Escrevi essa fanfiction nas férias, enquanto eu estava entediado, sem internet. Bom, ela só tem quatro capítulos, e a minha outra fanfiction, aquela que você também está lendo, eu vou terminá-la nas férias escolares, eu acho. Porque daqui em diante, eu não terei mais tempo pra escrever, vou entrar na universidade e por isso não terei muito tempo. Tomara que me desculpe! Hehe! :D

Ah sim... Realmente me desculpe! Estava tão empolgado em postar, que nem devo ter visto os errinhos, me desculpe! E então o que achou do segundo? Espero estar seguindo as suas expectativas e lembre-se qualquer opinião é bem vinda! Como eu prometi, se tivesse review, ia postar outro capítulo, então aí está! Tomara que goste, e beijão! ;*


	3. The end Thank's god for the exorcism

CAPÍTILO HOT, COM CENAS DE SEXO, SE NÃO GOSTA, ACHA NOJENTO, OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA, ENTÃO NÃO LEIA. DEPOIS NÃO VENHA DIZER QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Aos que vão ler, espero que gostem, hehe! (666)

x_x_x_

Ao notar que o irmão havia terminado com o exorcismo, e logo vendo a loira cuspir a fumaça pela boca, sorriu maliciosamente, e aproximou-se do irmão.

– _Conseguimos.. Mais um desgraçado, mandado para o inferno... Única coisa que me chateia, é não ter descoberto o que eles fizeram com o papai... Mas bom... Ele é adulto o suficiente para se virar sozinho... E colocar as ações que ele ensinou pra gente, em prática... _– Falava calmamente, ficando na frente do moreno, e sorrindo para o mesmo, com um sorriso quase que infantil.

– _Até por que... Tenho algo, bem melhor pra fazer agora não é, Sam...? _– Perguntou em tom maldoso, olhando nos olhos claros do moreno, e tirando com certa violência o grande livro que o mais novo segurava, jogando-o no chão. Colocou suas mãos com violência no tórax do moreno, empurrando-o contra a parede, enquanto o segurava com força pela camisa.

O moreno apenas sorriu maliciosamente, transformando seu olhar inocente, num olhar com desejo, que transbordava pelos olhos, e pelas suas calças, somente ao sentir o toque forte do irmão, em seu tórax. Dean colou-se ao corpo do mais novo, roçando-se contra ele, colocando as mãos por dentro da sua camisa, e o acariciando com as unhas, o arranhando vez e outra. Se aproximou rapidamente, roçando os lábios, nos lábios macios do moreno, assim que Sam sentiu o loiro roçar seus lábios úmidos em seus lábios, sorriu e selou os lábios de ambos, num beijo quente, e desejado, logo explorando a boca do irmão mais velho, com sua língua. Dean sentindo a língua do mais novo dentro da sua boca excitou-se um pouco, roçando sua ereção contra a ereção do moreno, e logo em seguida, pegou na gola da camisa do mais novo com firmeza, e a rasgou por completo, jogando-a no chão. Sam apenas sorriu, e entrelaçou a sua língua com a do mais velho, sentindo-a. O mais velho alisou o peito malhado do irmão mais novo, o tocando com desejo e necessidade. O Winchester mais novo ao sentir as mãos do mais velho, em seu peitoral, chupou os lábios do loiro, e logo em seguida os mordeu com certa força, com um sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios. O moreno mordeu o seu próprio lábio inferior, e roçou seu volume, a essa altura, bastante avantajado, na parte baixa do loiro, o fazendo sentir sua ereção.

– _Huuum..._ – Dando um gemido baixo, enquanto fazia aquilo, fechando os olhos aos poucos, ao sentir o membro de ambos, pulsando. O loiro ao sentir o moreno roçar-se contra ele, e gemer baixo, excitou-se ainda mais, e abaixou-se segurando nas pernas do moreno, o erguendo, e o levando para o quarto da velha casa.

Colocou devagar o moreno na cama, abriu seus jeans, ficando apenas com sua cueca boxer, que mostrava um volume, grande a essa altura. O moreno apoiou-se na cama, com os cotovelos, enquanto olhava o loiro abrir as calças e ficar apenas de boxer, reparou no volume do loiro, passando a língua pelos lábios, enquanto o olhava. Dean ao terminar de tirar o jeans, olhou rapidamente para Sam, e ao o ver passando a língua pelos lábios, riu maliciosamente, se jogando na cama, e deitando sobre ele. Sam desequilibrou-se com o peso do loiro sobre ele, caindo na cama. Passou as mãos pelas costas largas e masculinas do loiro, e em seguida segurou em seus ombros, com um sorriso maldoso.

– _Me ajuda... A me livrar desse jeans apertado, Dean.. Hum? _ – Sussurrou na orelha do mais velho. O loiro o olhou e assentiu com a cabeça maliciosamente, enquanto abria as pernas do moreno, e tirava seu jeans devagar. – _Pronto gatinho... _ – Falou baixinho, jogando o jeans no chão, enquanto afastava um pouco mais as pernas do mais novo, ficando entre as pernas dele. Sam suspirou aliviado ao sentir-se livre daquele jeans apertado, e agradeceu ao loiro, com um aperto em seu ombro, seguido de uma carícia. Dean sorriu e abaixou-se, ficando com o rosto próximo da ereção do moreno, olhou para o mais novo, e passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente, enquanto olhava vez e outra para a ereção dentro da boxer branca do moreno. O loiro passou devagar a língua por toda a extensão do membro do moreno, por cima da cueca, e logo depois mordeu o mesmo. Sentiu sua ereção pulsar, e em seguida mordeu a ponta da ereção do moreno, por cima da boxer. Sam ao sentir a língua do loiro, por toda extensão de seu membro, gemeu baixo, contorcendo-se. Notando a boca do loiro, abocanhar a ponta do seu membro, e a mordê-la em seguida, gemeu um pouco alto, segurando a cabeça do loiro, por algum tempo ali. Dean ao ouvir os gemidos do moreno, sorriu maliciosamente, e voltou a ficar na posição original, enquanto arrancava com violência a boxer do moreno. O mais velho, ao ver a ereção do mais novo por completo, e totalmente excitado, sorriu sensualmente.

– _Uau.. _– Falou entre um gemido baixo, e abafado. Sam sorriu, vendo sua reação, inclinou-se pra perto do loiro e sussurrou na orelha do mesmo.

– _Qualquer dia desses... Eu deixo você experimentar... Mas hoje... Preciso de outra coisa... E você sabe bem do que eu preciso... _ – Ao terminar de sussurrar na orelha do mais velho, mordeu a orelha do mesmo, voltando a deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro. Ouvindo o moreno, Dean assentiu com a cabeça e devagar abaixava sua boxer preta. Sam ao vê-lo baixar a cueca devagar, colocou a mão no quadril do loiro, e desceu a cueca dele com agilidade e certa violência. Sam acomodou-se na cama, pronto para receber o membro do seu irmão.

– _Estou pronto, Dean... Só vai com calma... Eu sou virgem ainda... _– Sussurrou baixo, entre um gemido, dando uma risadinha maldosa com o último comentário. Dean sorriu para o irmão mais novo.

–_ Pode deixar... Eu vou te foder com carinho... _– Gemeu baixo, batendo com sua ereção na entrada do mais novo.

– _Huuum... Com carinho, é? Então me mostra... Gostosão_... – Ao ouvir o irmão falar daquela forma, Dean excitou-se ainda mais, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, colocava devagar o seu membro dentro do mais novo. Estocou algumas vezes devagar, deixando que seu saco batesse na entrada dele.

_– Huuum.. Tá gostoso assim, Sam? _ – Perguntou sensualmente. Sam assentiu com a cabeça, passando a língua pelos lábios.

– _Tá ótimo... Mas acho... Que eu quero mais forte... _ – Gemeu em tom baixo, pedindo mais do outro. Ao ouvir o moreno, o loiro sorriu maliciosamente e estocou com mais força dentro da entrada virgem do moreno. O mais novo ao sentir as estocadas com mais força, gemeu alto e contraiu sua entrada, deixando menos espaço para o membro do loiro.

– _Huuum... Que bundinha apertadinha... Adoro... Tesão... _– Gemeu com os lábios mordidos, enquanto estocava contra a entrada apertada do mais novo. Desceu as mãos, segurando com certa força o quadril do mais novo, enquanto estocava com mais força, a cada gemido de prazer que o mais novo dava.

– _Huuum... Dean... Que pau gostoso... Vai... Coloca mais..._ – Pediu entre os gemidos altos, contraindo cada vez mais a sua entrada.

– _Huuum Sammy... Se você continuar contraindo essa bundinha gostosa... Eu vou gozar..._ – Comentou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto fitava a bunda do mais novo.

– _Vai gozar é? Huuum... Então goza... Na minha bunda... Huuum... _ – Pediu o moreno entre um gemido alto e lento, contraindo e rebolando no membro do loiro. Ao ouvir ele falar daquele jeito, tão gostoso. O loiro segurou em seu quadril com força, e estocou mais algumas vezes na entrada do mais novo, deixando que o seu saco batesse com força na entrada do mesmo, dando um sorriso maldoso ao ouvir o som, que aquele ato fazia. Em seguida sentiu seu membro pulsar de prazer dentro da entrada apertada do moreno.

– _Vou gozar... Agora... Huuum... _ – Gemeu, logo sentindo seu membro pulsar, e invadir com o líquido transparente a entrada do moreno.

– _Huuum... Que leitinho gostoso... _– Comentou o moreno sentindo o líquido escorrer pela sua entrada, fechando os olhos devagar, apenas sentindo aquela sensação. Dean deixou que seu membro amolecesse dentro do moreno, e em seguida tirou devagar sua ereção de dentro dele, dando um sorriso carinhoso ao irmão mais novo, e deixando que seu peso caísse sobre o corpo do moreno. Suspirou exausto, apoiando a cabeça no tórax do moreno, e o olhando nos olhos.

– _Sammy... Eu gostei de ter esse momento com você... Foi o primeiro de muitos... _ – Comentou dando um risinho baixo, e beijando a ponta do nariz do moreno.

– _Com certeza Dean... O primeiro de muitos... _ – Falou baixinho, sentindo o beijo na ponta do seu nariz, dado pelo irmão. Ao ouvir o mais novo, sorriu carinhosamente para ele, dando um selinho em seus lábios, enquanto saia de cima do corpo do mais novo, e deitava-se na cama, ao lado do moreno. O mais jovem ao perceber o loiro deitar-se ao seu lado, sorriu e virou-se. Sam deu alguns beijinhos na orelha do loiro.

– _O que acha de dormirmos de conchinha, hum? Hihi.._ – Comentou baixinho, dando um sorriso infantil. Dean concordou, retribuindo da mesma forma infantil, o sorriso do mais novo, e em seguida virou-se para que o outro pudesse se acomodar atrás dele, como uma pequena conchinha. Ao perceber o loiro se virar, acomodou-se atrás dele, o abraçando pela cintura, deitou com a cabeça perto do seu pescoço, e com alguns beijinhos ali.

–_ Boa noite... Meu anjo... _ – Sussurrou, fechando os olhos exausto, após aquela grandiosa e maravilhosa noite, com o irmão mais velho. O loiro percebeu o moreno se acomodar atrás dele, relaxando seu corpo, e arrepiando-se ao sentir os beijinhos em seu pescoço.

– _Boa noite... Minha vida.._- Falou baixinho, segurando nos braços do moreno, e fechando os olhos junto dele.

x_x_x_x

**CassGirl4ever:** É eu tava sem internet, mas essas palavras em latim, eu copiei do episódio, lá onde o Sam faz o exorcismo com a Meg. Eu tenho os episódios no meu computador, aí fui copiando e passando pra história. Poxa, quem dera eu saber, essas palavras em latim, sinceramente eu queria. Hehe! :D

Bom, você tava esperando que o Dean se recusse a aceitar? Poxa me desculpa por não atingir suas expectativas sobre isso, mas é que eu li um monte de histórias desse jeito, e queria ser diferente, entende?

Sim, férias estão ótimas. Pena que semana que vem já acaba! :/

**Allie Salvatore: **Olha só, uma nova leitorinha! Sabe, eu adoro quando mais pessoas leêm, tirando a minha fiel fã, a CassGirl, hehe. Bom, fico feliz em estar gostando da fanfiction, muito feliz mesmo. E é claro, vou terminá-la. Esse foi basicamente o último capítulo. Me perdoe, sobre as vírgulas, é que sinceramente eu não sei usá-las, e outras eu vou atrás do que o Word diz, e daí fica tudo uma porcaria! :/ Me desculpe mesmo!

Bom, obrigado ás minhas leitorinhas. Só preciso de uma ajuda de vocês! Vocês querem que eu continue essa história de alguma forma? Ou esse último capítulo foi bom, o suficiente?


End file.
